White Veil Occasion
by brown-eyedninja556
Summary: "Do you Eddison Sweet take Joy Mercer to be you're lawful wedded husband?" Eddie didn't need to think about the question he knew he loved her and that's all he wanted; Joy As soon as Patricia found out her best friend was about to get married she found out her true feelings for him. Will Patricia let Eddie say I do? Or will she tell him about her true feelings? Song Shot!


I sat in my dark apartment feeling sorry for myself. Why do you ask? Because the man I love is marrying a different girl.

Okay so here's how this all started;

Eddie and I have been best friends since we were 14. 10 years later we're still best friends but he has a snobby girlfriend whose name is Joy Mercer and I hate her guts. Joy and Eddie had been together for 3 years and finally proposed to her, and conveniently that was the day I realised I love Eddie Sweet.

I thought for a while that it was just a phase but then I realised I had loved him since we were 15; I guess I was just hiding my feelings.

"Why didn't you tell him Patricia?" I sobbed to myself as slumped down on the couch

I went over to my bookcase and looked at one of my photo albums; Eddie and I when we were at our school formal.

Eddie's date Lucy hooked up with my date Kyle that night so we basically hung out with each other all night.

Then I realised something; he would've rather hung with me than his girlfriend so does that mean he loved me too?

I need to stop the wedding.

I quickly ran as fast as I could to the little chapel Eddie and Joy are getting married in. I swear I'm lucky that I was the best runner in Liverpool.

I continued running bumping into people and apologising. I sharply turned and their it was; St Paul's Chapel

_I__am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I waited outside for a bit getting some dirty looks from some people (More than likely Joy's family because they look like her) well I was really sweaty and I was a black singlet with red sweats and my hair in a messy bun.

I peeked inside and saw Louis who was talking to some of his other friends and I could hear Joy yelling at someone.

"I didn't say the order was Gwen, Sarah and then Vanessa! I said Sarah, Gwen and then Vanessa! Get something right please Gwen!" They must have been talking about the order they were walking in

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I saw everyone was inside, my chance to finally sneak in.

Eddie tried to convince Joy for me to come but since she wanted family only for Eddie I wasn't invited; stupid bridezilla

I crawled in trying not to be noticed by anyone (some people did see me but it only mattered that Eddie or Joy didn't see me) I went behind a velvety red curtain and I heard music starting to play.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a deathmarch__  
_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited _

_By your lovely bride-to-be_

I slowly poked my head through the curtains and saw Joy's dress flowing down the aisle; if I didn't hate her so much I would've said she was absolutely gorgeous.

The ceremony seemed to last forever before it got to the important bit.

"Do you, Joy Mercer take Eddison Sweet to be your lawful wedded husband?" The celebrant asked knowing what the answer would be

"I do" Eleanor half squealed half cried

"Do you Eddison Sweet take Joy Mercer to be your lawful wedded wife?" Eddie didn't need to think about the question he knew he loved her and that's all he wanted; Joy

"If anyone object speak now or forever hold your peace" The celebrant asked not expecting the outburst about to come

"I object!" I yelled

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

Eddie turned his head and started walking down the aisle towards me. Joy did the same but only she slapped me.

"How dare you Patricia you bitch! You're ruining the most important day for me!" Joy yelled

"Joy! That was uncalled for!" Eddie said as he hugged me "Patricia, I know you weren't invited but you could've at least have worn something else besides sweats!"

"Why would you care about what I wear Eddie? You don't even about what you wear!" I laughed

"True, anyway why did you want to stop my wedding? You've always been happy for me and Joy!" Eddie said

"I'm sorry Eddie I haven't! I love you! And when I saw you at the engagement party you just didn't look happy with her!"

"How long have you felt this way?" He asked getting a dirty look from Joy

"Who cares? You're here to marry me!" Joy huffed

I ignored Joy and just continued looking at Eddie "Since we were 15"

"Wow 9 years!"

I nodded with tears welling up in my eyes

"Patricia I'm sorry but he doesn't love you!" Joy said as she started walking back up to the altar

"Who ever said that?" Eddie asked Joy which made her stop walking

"What?" I asked feeling confused

"If I had known you had felt this way earlier I would be at the altar with you!" He said before kissing me passionately

I heard a lot of gasps but I heard someone 'aww'; Louisa, Eddie's mum **(A/N: I don't know Eddie's mum's name so I just made up one!)**

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you two to get together!" She said as she hugged me

"Thank you Louisa!" I said

"Eddie! You're marrying me! Not her!" Joy said with make-up running down her face

"Joy I don't know if I ever truly smiled when I was with you!" Louis said as he held my hand

"I love you Eddie" I said

"I love you more Patricia"

_And you say_

_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out_

_Of my tux at the back door__  
__Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_Speak Now_

**HEY! So do you like my song shot!? The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift!**

**I have a bit of a confession...this is the same as on my One Direction Fan Fiction Account I just change the names! Sorry if you hate One Direction but did you like it?**


End file.
